Integrated circuits (ICs) with image sensors are used in a wide range of modern day electronic devices, such as, for example, cameras and cell phones. In recent years, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have begun to see widespread use, largely replacing charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors. Compared to CCD image sensors, CMOS image sensors are favored due to low power consumption, small size, fast data processing, a direct output of data, and low manufacturing cost. Some types of CMOS image sensors include front-side illuminated (FSI) image sensors and back-side illuminated (BSI) image sensors.